Half-Dragon (Template Class)
A dragon’s magical nature allows it to breed with virtually any mortal creature. Conception usually occurs while the dragon has changed its shape; it then abandons the crossbreed offspring. Half-dragon creatures are always more formidable than others of their kind who do not have dragon blood, and their appearance often betrays their nature – scales, elongated features, reptilian eyes, and exaggerated teeth. Sometimes they have wings. Many Half-dragons show signs of their heritage from birth, While some attempt to hide their parentage and never come into the fullness of their powers, others embrace it and become warriors of renown. Still others do not even know, but upon discovering the proper lore can tap into the powers of their bloodline. (Note:Upon taking the first level of this class, the character is mechanically considered to have begun the transformation to a true half-dragon. As she gains levels, she learns to make use of the powers that come with her lineage.) (Note: You will lose your previous racial favored class for purposes of multi-classing.) Requirements: Race: Any Humanoid, Planetouched, or Native Outsider Feat: Draconic Bloodline or Bardic Music Class Features: Hit Die: 'd12 '''Base Attack Bonus: '''High '''High Saves: '''Fortitude, Will '''Skill Points: '''2 + Int modifier '''Class Skills: '''Concentration, Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Diplomacy, Listen, Lore, Parry, Search, Spellcraft, Spot '''Total Levels: '''6 'Level Adjustment: 'Taking this template class adds a variable level adjustment to the character it is added to. The initial level adjustment is +1, which becomes +2 at 5th level. ''(Important Note: This means when adding Half-Dragon to a race which already has a level adjustment, those will stack; as an example, a Drow Half-Dragon will have a total level adjustment of +3 at 1st level, and eventually +4 if they take the full 6 levels of the template class.) 'Natural Armor Increase: '''At 1st level, the Half-Dragon’s skin toughens and begins to grow scaly, granting her a +1 (stacking) natural bonus to AC. This bonus improved to +3 (stacking) at 6th level. ''(Note: if the character already has a stacking natural armor bonus from their base race, such as that gained by Yuan-ti Purebloods, one or more of these bonuses may not be gained.) '''Draconic Heritage: At 1st level, a Half-dragon’s bloodline becomes apparent. She must confirm the type of dragon which sired her; this decision is reflected in other abilities gained during the course of the class. See the table below for details. In The Blood: 'A Half-dragon’s Draconic Heritage influences their personality as well as their powers. If a Half-dragon is not already within one step of her dragon parent’s alignment, she moves within one step of that alignment on whichever axis she differs. '''Draconic Ability Scores: '''As the Half-dragon continues to embrace her lineage, her ability scores improve significantly. At 2nd, 4th, and 6th level she gains +2, +2, and +4 respectively to Strength. At 3rd level she gains +2 to Constitution, and 5th level +1 to Intelligence and Charisma. '''Draconic Acuity: '''At 2nd level, a Half-dragon gains Low-Light Vision. At 6th level, this improves to Darkvision. '''Breath Weapon: '''At 3rd level, the Half-dragon gains the ability to use a breath weapon based upon her Draconic Heritage (see the table below for details). This breath weapon grows more powerful at 6th level, and again at character levels 15 and 22 (if she has the full 6 levels of Half-Dragon). The breath weapon has a five-minute cooldown between uses. '''Draconic Apotheosis: '''Beginning at 4th level, a Half-dragon begins to gain the immunities of her progenitor, becoming immune to sleep and 40% immune to an element or damage type based upon her Draconic Heritage. At 6th level she gains immunity to paralysis and full immunity to the element or damage type based upon her Draconic Heritage, with their racial type changing to Dragon. In addition, at 6th level some Half-Dragons grow wings (see below). '''Draconic Magic: '''At 3rd level, a Half-dragon gains the spell-like ability ''See Invisibility. At 6th level, she gains an additional spell-like ability based upon her dragon type (see the table below for details). These abilities are cast as a caster of half the Half-dragon’s character level and are usable once per day. '''Dragonflight/Remain Wingless: At 6th level, Half-dragons of certain races (determined by the availability of wings to be an appearance type) may sometimes grow wings. Dragons who grow wings gain the Wings feat and its inherent movement bonus, while those who remain wingless gain the Steadfast Determination feat. Table HD1: Draconic Heritage Category:Prestige Classes Category:Template Prestige Classes